


Coitus Conundrum

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Cas, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, I suck I'm sorry bye, I'm so lonely, I'm stupid bye, M/M, NSFW, Pointless fluff, Top Dean, bottomcas, bye omg i hate mysel, dean loves sex, fluff without a plot, gay love will pierce the veil of death, hate myself:)))), insecure dean for like half a second, kind non con??, non con, omg, omg the tags lol, ooh i forgot a few, sigh these tags make me sound so dumb, stop tagging stuff, tagging non con just in cas, this is not a rape scene guys, too many tags for such a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fluffy thing I did about asexual Cas who's too afraid to tell Dean he's faking it. He finally tells him and fluff commences! <3 </p><p>(Also just a note, Castiel's preferences do not refer to or generalize all asexual people. Everybody is different! Muah kisses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Conundrum

“You doin okay Cas?” Dean murmurs sloppily as he presses a tender kiss to Castiel’s neck, continuing his rhythmic thrusts up inside Cas.

“Mhm,” Cas responds, running his hands lazily over Dean’s arms and muscular back as he goes along with the familiar feeling of Dean’s cock in his ass. He does his best to look euphoric; but tonight it’s a little more difficult than usual. Cas has been faking it with Dean since they started dating. It’s not that Dean’s not good at sex or anything like that, because he is. He’s _really_ good. But he and Cas have been together for eight months, and still, Castiel hasn’t had the heart to tell him that he’s asexual. Sex is such a major part of Dean’s life, his personality. He’s a genuinely sensual, intimate person who likes to be close to his partners in a sexual way.

Cas is not aromantic; he loves all the sweet shit Dean does for him like buying him flowers and cuddling and kissing him, but Cas has never enjoyed sex. He’s never wanted it. He’s suffered through a lot of pretend enjoyment in his life, and he hates that he still does it with Dean.

“You’re so quiet,” he grunts, frowning as his hips slow a bit.

“It’s fine keep going,” Cas encourages half-heartedly.

Dean stops completely, breathing hard and looking down into Cas’ cobalt eyes, “Castiel, something’s wrong.”

“Dean you can’t just stop in the middle of-god just keep going.” Dean seems hesitant to continue, but he obliges, beginning his gentle strokes again. After a few more intense, passionate, but one-sided minutes, Dean finishes. Cas seriously hates this part. Faking an orgasm is harder for men than women -being that generally men tend to spurt cum all over the vicinity- but he’s mastered it. He flops down and buries himself in the covers, forcing out a loud moan and jerking his hips in sync with Dean’s movements. Nothing comes out of course, because he doesn’t feel the least bit turned on, but he’s assuming that when Dean goes to wash the sheets, he won’t observe that there’s only enough cum for...well, one of them. Dean pulls out and rolls Cas on his back, panting hard. He drops his hands beside Cas, holding himself up with his arms and trapping Cas from moving.

“You faked it,” Dean manages, swallowing, “Why’d you fake it?”

“I didn’t,” Cas insists, a little panicked, “That was great.”

“Bullshit,” Dean argues, still sweaty and exerted from the previous activity, “C’mon Cas talk to me. I didn’t get you there?”

Cas fidgets, “Dean I really don’t think we need to-”

“Stop brushing it off. You can tell me anything Cas. Did you not like something I did? In specific?”

He takes a deep breath; he supposes it had to happen eventually. Someday Dean was going to end up finding out. Well, it’s better it happens like this than some other horrible way.

“I...don’t...like...sex.” Cas finds himself saying.

He feels like an enormous weight has been lifted from his chest, and he huffs out a deep breath that he’s been holding for twenty years. He’s finally said it outloud, no take backs, no joking around, he’s finally done it.

Cas glances up at Dean’s face; he seems to be having difficulty processing what his boyfriend just said, “Don’t like it? Like...I don’t satisfy you?”

“Crap Dean that’s not how it is,” Cas shakes his head, feeling bad that he’s made Dean feel insecure, “You’re great at what you do, awesome really. You’re so in tune with your sexuality, it’s one of my favorite things about you. But...I’m asexual. I don’t like having sex. I like being in a relationship with you, and kissing and holding hands and all that, but sex...I don’t enjoy it.”

Dean’s brows draw down and for a moment Cas is terrified that he’ll be angry. He’ll be mad at Cas for wasting his time and he’ll want to leave.

Or worse, he’ll still _want_ to have sex.

Cas doesn’t think he can stand it if he hears Dean say something like “well it’s not like you _hate_ it. I enjoy it so let’s not change anything.”

But what comes out of his mouth is such a stark contrast it takes Cas a moment to understand it, “Well okay. We don’t have to have sex Cas. But...why didn’t you tell me this before?”

Cas is struck by the response, “You don’t mind this?”

“‘Course not Castiel, I love you no matter what. Sex isn’t a necessary thing with us, you gotta know that. I’m just upset that you didn’t talk to me. I feel like a horrible person for not noticing you didn’t enjoy it all this time...I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay Dean, really. I like being close to you but...in different ways. Thank you for being so understanding and open minded.”

Dean gives Cas the most beautiful, brilliant smile he’s ever seen, “Well duh Cas, I don’t just love you, I respect you too. As long as you’re happy and comfortable, so am I.”

Cas grabs Dean around the neck and plants a chaste kiss on his lips, “I love you and I am so glad to have someone like you in my life.”

Dean glances down at himself, “Thanks Cas...we should probably put some clothes on huh?”

Cas chuckles, “Right. Now get off me you big dork.”


End file.
